Journal of the Deceased
by ShyWrites
Summary: Phone Guy was a worker at the pizzeria before Mike and died during his fourth night call. So what happens when the brunette find a journal contain Phone Guy's information, secrets and dark information that no one knew about before. ONESHOT


**I've been trying to a darkfic but my sister doesn't think it's a dark. If you think it is tell me, if not tell me what I have to do to make it dark and I might try to create one. Anyways, remember to review and favorite (There is no point of following, it's over!) if you like it! I will really appreciate it!**

**~ShyWrites**

**I DO NOT own FNAF **

Mike's emerald eyes darted back and forth like a rubber ball as he checked the cameras and made sure the power was running out too quickly. The brunette then stared up at the clock in desperation. _5 AM, I'm almost there_. he thought as he went to the cameras, noticing that Freddy had moved from the show stage at last. He started to sweat bullets as his pupils stayed on the screen, he did not want to end up like the guy on the phone. Mike gulped as he looked up at the percentage of the power.

_5%!? Oh no... Please don't let me die now! _he thought, scared that he might not make it. As the power slowly crept down to zero, the man closed his eyes and hoped for the worst but nothing came. The brunette looked up at the clock and saw that it was six o'clock and sprang out of his chair. A few items flew off the desk as he cheered.

"Hallelujah! In your robotic faces!"

He was about to march out that work room with his head held high when he noticed something, a black composition notebook. Mike's interest was peaked by this book and pick it up before scanning through its contents then read the name. His eyes widen at the label of the book. Worker #1. _Phone Guy? Wait-this is his notebook!? _he wondered to himself before looking on the first page. _There might be some valuable information in this._

Mike, being as curious as he was, took the book and headed out of the restaurant and hopped into his car before driving home. He lived alone in a one bedroom apartment, it had plain white walls, a leather arm chair and a box TV in his living quarters. He clutched the book in his hands before walking over to his bedroom which was almost covered in clothes. His bed and a nightstand was sloppily placed next to each other in the room.

The brunette sighed, tried from his day at work, and plopped himself on his bed. Throwing the book aside he took off his shoes and pants and went to sleep in his boxers. A few minutes later, Mike's nature green eyes opened again and turned on his lamp, which was on the the nightstand. He then looked down and the book and quickly snatched in up. He sat up on the mattress as he turned to the first page.

"November 20, 1990." the man started.

_Phone Guy's POV_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hello. If I happened to go missing thanks to this job, you as the reader will know why. The animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's are devious killers out to get anyone who sits in this security room. They are four out of the five children that were killed, no one knows where the last one was stuffed at. I saw the 'Bite of 87' with my own eyes. I'm known as phone guy because I give workers advice on how to stay alive when being attacked by these demons we call animatronics. Then again, I take the demon part back, those children only want revenge on their killer who still remain anonymous._

_I know creepy right? Anyways, I hope I haven't freaked you out or anything! I just want to spread the word about this place and it's supernatural surprises._

_Well it's 6, got go!_

_November 21, 1990_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm basically trembling in glee and fear right about now. Glee because Foxy just came to the door and fear because well, unlike the others, he has sharper teeth with makes him more deadly. But either way,I mean, who would love a pirate fox that tell your vivid stories about adventures that may or not be true but it's all in good fun! I remember staring in awe at the animatronic when I was younger as he told a tale about sailing the seven seas and fighting skeleton bandits._

_Being about five years old, I believe them and my aquamarine eyes glistened in excitement when it was over. I played pirates with my baby sister every since. She was about three at the time and we would play all the time. Sadly, she disappeared a while after my first visit at the place and we never heard or saw her again. It's been years but I have a feeling she's around here somewhere._

_Oh well, gotta go!_

_November 22, 1990_

_Dear Journal,_

_I think I'm going mad because in the kitchen camera instead of the usually clanging of pots and pans, I heard speaking. A shrill squealing of a voice that was humming something to itself. Maybe that was Chica... I'm sweating. What is happening?! I hear more talking in the hall. They're talking about my demise! They'll never get to me though. As long as your reading this, I'm safe. As long as someone knows why I'm gone, my soul is at rest. Those robots are out to get me and worst of all, they are surrounding me. Watching me. Waiting for me. BUT THEY WON'T GET ME!_

_They're whispering those words. Those two little words that send shivers down my spinal cord;_

_It's Me._

_I never understood what that meant but I think I'll soon find out... I'm scared. 6! Yes! See you Journal!_

_November 23, 1990_

_Dear Journal,_

_THEY WANT ME DEAD! THEY'RE BANGING ON THE DOOR AND TWITCHING WILDLY IN THE HALL! I'm not gonna make it! I'M DEAD! THEY WIN! I'll be nothing but wires and metal in a big heap of blood once they're done. Before I die, make sure you check the back room. That's where they keep the old parts. Even though, I'm saying goodbye to you Journal. Once you get into someone else's hands, you'll be another useful guide for whatever idiot decide to work at this cursed restaurant. Sure they look nice and cuddly in the morning but at night, they're devilish creatures!_

_Uh oh...AAHHHHH!_

Narrator's POV

Mike stared at the last entry in bitter shock. He knew what he had to do. He touched the blood stain of Phone Guy on the page before saying.

"I will avenge you, PG."


End file.
